The objectives of this study are to develop and assess the acceptability of a new polyurethane male condom. Full physical properties, pinhole occurrence rates, and overall dimensions, wall thickness, and compatible lubricant will be established. All necessary safety tests to satisfy the requirements of the FDA will be performed. Phase I clinical trials will be conducted.